nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 91:Stryker VS Jupiter
Welcome... to a 1 MINUTE BRAWL! This fight kicks off the TENTH SEASON of OMB! These will be the last 11 fights. (This 1 and 9 others plus the special) But anyway... Today we have, 2 children of Gods! Stryker, the son of Jolt, the god of electricity! and Jupiter, the mysterious daughter of Twilos, the god of twilight! Can Stryker overcome all of Jupiter's twilight energy? LET'S FIND OUT! The Fight Location:The City Time:Noon Stryker came down to Mobius to relax. Jupiter had finallt reformed the Heart of Twilight and announced "Finally, I can revive my family". Stryker overheard and thought to himself "Wouldn't that disrupt the balance of chaos and order"? Then he said to her "Hey, I can't let you do that". "Sorry". Then Jupiter turned to him and said "If you think..." Then she summoned a sword made of twilight and said "That I'll let you..." Then she erupted in anger as fire poured out from her like an inferno. Then she said "RUIN my lifelone plan that I've spent SO MUCH TIME ON..."! Then Stryker prepared to fight and said "Why do they always have to be hostile"? The Jupiter said "YOU'RE DEAD WRONG"! Then she prepared a slash and Stryker jumped backwards a few feet and summoned sword of lightning. "Alright, let's do this". said Stryker before he prepared a slash too! They both slashed at each other and quickly became aware of their godhood. Then Stryker said "How are you keeping up like this"? Then Jupiter countered his slash and pushed him back before saying "Do not underestimate me". Then when she slashed and he caught her blade with his, she glared at him and he glared at her. "Interesting". said Stryker "Your reflexes must mean that you're a god". Then they both slashed at each other again and matched up with the glaring contest a 2nd time. Then Jupiter said "It's called a goddess". Then they both pushed away from each other and prepared to face off! NOW WE HAVE AN EQUAL GOD BATTLE! HERE WE GO! Jupiter summoned a flail made of twilight and cracked Stryker across the face with it, sending him flying into a building as Jupiter finally calmed down. Then she said "I must calm myself, this world isn't quite as durable as mine". Then Stryker jumped down and kicked Jupiter in the face, which knocked her back into a wall. Then he blasted a large bolt of lightning at her, which she punched aside and said "God of lightning, huh'? Then she began to glow a lighter purple as she said "Now I shall use 25% of my full power". Then she punched Stryker in the gut and everyone in a 50 foot radius could hear his ribs crack. Then she kicked him into the sky and let him fall back to the ground on his feet. Then Jupiter said "You are weaker than I expected". Then Stryker flew forward and punched her in the face, but it had little effect. Then Jupiter said "Are you even a god"? Then she kicked him and sent him flying through 8 buildings, causing all 8 to crumble. Then Stryker emerged, hurt badly. "Dammit, she's tougher than I thought". Then he said "Alright, time to show her some godly power". Then Stryker entered god form and said "Now I'll be able to beat you quite easily". Then he punched Jupiter in the face and actually injured her as he kicked her through 10 buildings and then slammed a fireball on her. Jupiter arose and said "Impressive". Then she slowed time down with Twilight Control and used Twilight Quake, which blasted Stryker and hurt him quite a bit as time resumed. Then Stryker said "Time control, huh"? Then he said "Let's see how you like your own medicine". Then he slowed time down with his chronomancy and blasted Jupiter with both fire and lightning. When time resumed, Jupiter looked badly hurt. Then her quills turned a darker yet purple as her eyes shifted from yellow to blue. Then she blasted a laser that blasted Stryker through the entire city and actually hurt his god form. Then she walked over and said "This is what I can do at 50% of my full power". Then she used Twilos's Arrow, which shot a gigantic arrow at Stryker and impaled him to a wall and it began to leech his life to Jupiter as she walked over to him. Then she summoned a sword made of twilight and stabbed it into Stryker's chest before saying "You done now"? Then Stryker kicked her back and freed himself, but he still felt drained from the arrow. Then he slowed time down and prepared a slash at Jupiter's neck, but she sped herself up with Twilos's Speed and blocked it with her sword before she said "Sorry, was I supposed to stand still"? Then she kicked Stryker back and said "Your time powers are useless child". Then Stryker got pissed off as he entered a dark god form and punched her through the entire planet! Then, as the planet broke apart, Jupiter flew back up as she became fully enveloped in twilight energy. Then she said in a half angelic, half demonic voice "Foolish 'god', I am beyond any of you inferior beings". Then she made a meteors made of pure twilight crash down on the planet, causing giant explosions everywhere. They blasted Stryker in different directions and they managed to hurt him badly as his power began to fade. Then Jupiter said "Now I will finish you off". Then she summoned a giant ball of twilight above her head that grew to larger than the omniverse! "Know this, I am beyond any god or elder god". said Jupiter as the ball cracked reality and it began to shoot lighting and waves everywhere. Then Jupiter said "This is Twilos's Wrath". Then the ball shifted into a gigantic ball of pure twilight. It's pure power cracked reality and shook timelines with almost enough force to shatter them. Then Stryker said "So much power..." Then he entered hyper god form and said "Let's see what my final form can do against your so-called wrath". Then he slowed time down to a near halt and flew towards the ball of twilight energy holding a sword made of electricity. Then time resumed as Jupiter snapped her fingers and said "That won't work anymore". Then she sent the ball crashing down at Stryker, who slashed towards it with all of his energy in this 1 slash that collided with the ball and caused a shockwave that shook the entire plane of existence! Then Stryker began to force his way through the giant ball. However, Jupiter snarled and said "Come then, son of Jolt". "From the Undying Ones, this world we shall battle in shall be freed". Then she slipped into the ball like she melted. Then Stryker suddenly fell into the ball like a pitfall! "WHAT THE HELL"! yelled Stryker as he fell in. Then he looked around and saw he was in a different dimension! "Okay, now this, is weird". said Stryker as he looked at the purple sky above him. Then Jupiter appeared, she was still the same as before, just more sinister-looking. Then she said "Confused, huh"? Then she said "This is the Twilight Realm, my home". Then Jupiter became fully-enveloped in twilight energy and said "Now then, child, I'll show you what I can do when I use 75% of my true power". Then she created a small ball of twilight in her hand. Then it expanded into a supernova that she was holding! Then she said "Twilight Nova". Then she threw it at Stryker and it blasted him through the entire dimension and into another planet. Then Jupiter suddenly moved there and said "That wasn't teleportation by the way". "I'm just that dam fast here". Then she punched Stryker in the face and grabbed him by the throat before she created a twilight blade and impaled him through his chest with it. Then she kicked him off and prepared a laser that she blasted him with and nearly killed him. Then Jupiter said "Tell me child, how do you plan to beat someone stronger than God"? Then she kicked Stryker in the chest and sent him flying into a nearby mountain, which then shattered into millions of fragments. Then Stryker stood up and prepared his strongest lighting move. He fired the gigantic bolt at Jupiter, who held it back with 1 hand and then absorbed it. Then she said "Your mere static is child's play". Then she summoned up a spike made of twilight that impaled Stryker from below. Then she walked over and summoned a twilight blade and said "Goodnight, false god". But, as she swung the blade, Stryker caught it and said "I'm a real god, unlike you or your father"! Then he punched her in the face and made her stumble back as he pulled himself off the spike and he slashed her with his blade. Jupiter was hit in the right side of her face, but she simply turned her head back slowly like a badass and said "Alright, pussy". Then she kicked Stryker through the entire planet and her quills became darker yet and her eyes turned bright white as she said "How about I grace you with the eloquence of my full power"? Then she fired a laser that hit Stryker in the chest and nearly killed him. Then she walked over and said "Time to die scum". Then she summoned a cloud that was dark purple and it flew over the entire dimension. Then Jupiter said "Heart of Twilight, grant me your full power"! Then she glowed bright purple and twilight began to crackle from the cloud. It wasn't electricity, but twilight energy in a nearly-identical form. Then she said "This, is the end". "It literally is THE END". Then Jupiter said "I'm gonna kill you right here, right now". "And there's nothing you, or your father can do about it" Then the storm began to intensify as Jupiter's glow grew more bright. Then Jupiter said "It's time, you get to witness an ability that few ever get to see me use". Then she said "Twilos's End". Then the entire dimension began to fall apart as reality began to crack and giant tentacles ripped through it! Then Jupiter said "I'll survive this". "But I can't say the same for you". Then Stryker kicked her in the gut and punched her, but neither had much effect on her. Then she grabbed his hand and snapped his wrist before she said "Now for the final curtain call". Then a giant hole in reality appeared behind them. Jupiter tossed Stryker into it and the holes closed as he appeared inside a weird realm. Then Jupiter appeared in the sky like a vision and said "This is the Twilight Zone, this is where you die". Then the ground beneath Stryker began to crack as energy poured out of it and encased him ice. Then twilight energy moved in due to Jupiter's command and it clung to the iced Stryker like a coffine. Then Jupiter said "Twilos's Coffin". Then the twilight energy crushed the iced Stryker, shattering him and the ice in a rain of body parts and ice! Then Jupiter said "Rot in pieces, False God". KO! Reasoning: Whelp, where do I begin? Stryker is indeed a god, but he ISN'T very powerful. Stryker lacks refinement, while Jupiter is just nearly unbeatable. Let's take a look in detail. Stryker uses Fire, Electricity, and Time Magic. Out of these 3, his electricity is useless since Jupiter can absorb it. And her abilities allowed her to cancel out his time magic. Stryker's fire also could be absorbed by Jupiter. Meaning that Stryker had no actual power that worked on her. While Jupiter's ice could slow him down and her mastery of twilight is lethal. Let's take a closer look at what exactly twilight energy is, in Jupiter's case. It's kinda like corrupted energy, it poisons and drains anything it touches. Using it, Jupiter could steal energy from Stryker, which could potentially erase his godhood if she uses it enough. (By stealing all of his godly energy, he would become mortal) But here's the killer for Stryker, he has NO other forms while Jupiter has about 6 forms including base. (Base, 25%, 50%, 75%, Full, and Twilos) (Twilos was her form she reached when she glowed with the bright light BTW) I GAVE him 3 extra forms and he STILL can't kill her because of the devastation her twilight can cause. How can you beat someone who uses 2 out of your only 3 attacks and can limit the effectiveness of your final ability to barely a quarter of what it can normally do? I'll answer it for you, it's nearly impossible to pull off a knockout victory, let alone a fight to the death. Stryker put up a valiant effort. But dam, Jupiter just SHATTERED his chances of winning. The Winner Is: Jupiter NEXT TIME A battle of gods... AGAIN! Jolt, the father of Stryker! and Grief, the god of war!